Women love shoes, especially high heel shoes, but generally hate panty hose. When the weather is warm or in climates that remain warm all year round, women tend to wear their shoes without hose, thigh highs, knee highs or socks. Socks may not look attractive with certain shoes; hose is uncomfortable as are thigh highs and knee highs. However, wearing shoes without socks or hose can cause the shoes to slip as the foot sweats and may damage any polish that may be present on the toe nails. Many solutions are provided in the market, but these solutions generally require wearing an uncomfortable foot cover that is visible outside the perimeter of the shoe. For example, there is one product that covers the whole foot that often slips off the back of the heel and is visible outside the perimeter of the shoe. There is also a product that is a half sock that extends over the ball of foot causing a loss of traction that is also unattractively visible.